Aviso
by Joker of Life
Summary: Fic AU. Sebastian es un profesor y está enamorado de uno de sus alumnos Ciel, quien a pesar de ser un buen alumno, tiene problemas de comportamiento. Unas cuantas conversaciones y un recado de parte de los padres de Ciel, es entregado al profesor Michaelis por parte de su alumno favorito. ¿Cómo reaccionará el mayor ante esta charla con el ojiazul?


Aviso

Las clases ya habían terminado y los chicos y chicas de la escuela ya se retiraban a sus casas...

*Toc-Toc*, alguien llamaba a la puerta del despacho del profesor Michaelis.

-_Adelante_- dijo mientras revisaba las pruebas de uno de sus cursos.

Sebastian Michaelis, profesor de literatura y lenguaje, un joven hombre que no pasaba de los 30 años, piel tostada, cabello negro, alto y delgado de ojos rojos. Buen profesor aunque estricto, y amante secreto de uno de sus alumnos **(n/a: entiéndase amante como enamorado y no como que se acuesta con el alumno)**_._ Traía puesto un traje de color negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja, tenía el cabello recogido con una cinta negra y los mechones más cortos quedaban sueltos.

La puerta se abrió con un suave chirrido. -_Permiso profesor Michaelis_- dijo una infantil voz.

-_Joven Phantomhive_- dijo el profesor tras haberse quitado las gafas de media luna que traía para mirar quien entraba. -_¿Qué le trae por aquí?_- preguntó haciéndole pasar. -_Siéntese por favor_- pidió viendo como su alumno se acercaba.

-_No le quitaré mucho de su tiempo, solo vengo a darle un recado de mis padres_- respondió el joven conde acercándose al mayor.

Ciel Phantomhive, el joven conde de la familia Phantomhive y futuro heredero de las empresas familiares, piel aperlada, cabello azulado, delgado y bajito de ojos azules. Traía un traje azul con botas de caña alta color negro al igual que sus uñas; el mechón de cabello que cubría su ojo izquierdo lo traía recogido con un pinche como la mayoría de las veces dejando ver el azul de éste, y los dos aros de argolla que tenía en la parte superior de la oreja. A pesar de su actitud de chico malo, era un alumno destacado y el alumno amado del profesor.

-_Seré breve_- comentó. -_Bueno, primeramente, mis padres se enteraron de alguna que otra de mis, inocentes bromas a algunos de mis compañeros_- empezó, sentándose en el escritorio del profesor y cruzando las piernas.

-_No se si "inocente" sea el término correcto a ocupar joven Ciel_- comentó el profesor.

-_Si yo tampoco, pero dejémoslo así. La cosa es que, el director le avisó a mis padres y tuvieron una "corta" charla sobre mi actitud_- contaba el menor. -_Y hoy el director me llamó porque me dijo que había hablado con usted sobre mi comportamiento_- dijo mirando al mayor.

-_Está en lo correcto joven Phantomhive, ayer tuve una reunión con el director sobre usted y su comportamiento y, siendo yo el profesor jefe de su curso, me pidió que hiciera algo para corregir a su "oveja descarriada"_- contó el mayor acomodándose en su silla mientras juntaba sus manos entrelazando sus dedos.

Se formó un breve silencio, ambos se miraban directo a los ojos...

-_Bien, mis padres quieren ayudar al director a que su "oveja descarriada" vuelva al rebaño y para eso me pidieron que le dijera, que usted tiene la libertad para castigarme por mi mal comportamiento de la forma que más le parezca correcta_- explicó mirándose las uñas que estaban pintadas de negro.

Sebastian se quedó en silencio mirando a su alumno... eso había sonado demasiado sugerente, al menos en la mente de Sebastian.

-_Y bien profesor... ¿qué piensa hacer?_- preguntó el menor. Por la mente de Sebastian pasó una idea, pero la desechó tan rápido como le había llegado, no podía hacer eso con un alumno.

-_Ya pensaré un algo joven Phantomhive_- respondió regalándole una de sus típicas sonrisas que derretían hasta un cubito de hielo en pleno invierno **(n/a: yo y mis frases raras y terriblemente rebuscadas).**

-_Muy bien, me retiro_- y sin más, se bajo del escritorio del profesor y se dirigió a la puerta para salir por ella. -_Hasta mañana... profesor Michaelis_- dijo con sonrisa ladeada y guiñándole un ojo para salir del despacho.

Okeeeyyy, eso fue raro para Sebastian.

... Se quedó mirando la puerta mientras varias ideas considerablemente indignas de él con su joven alumno le cruzaban la mente con rapidez, sonrojando suavemente sus mejillas y creando una carpa en sus negros pantalones, la cual tendría que bajar de alguna manera antes de volver a casa.

FIN

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué les pareció?, quise hacer un intento de fic gracioso, y no sé si con este lo logré, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado y me digan que les pareció, se acepta de todo excepto palabrotas**


End file.
